Soulmate
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: Heartbreak, it sucks, when you think you've lost your soulmate but maybe your true soulmate is closer then you think? for LadyTeazer's first ever contest. I LOVES DA FLUFF! Lonz/Cass R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is for LadyTeazer's first ever contest!_

_I'm pretty fond of this pairing and I unfortunetly couldn't bring myself to write a Mungo/Teazer fic cos I think of them as siblings so sorry LadyTeazer :(_

_but anyway enjoy!_

* * *

**Soulmate.**

"LEAVE ME ALONE TUGGER!"

"But Cass..."

"DON'T 'BUT CASS' ME! GO BACK TO BOMBA YOUR OBVIOUSLY MUCH HAPPIER WITH HER!" I screamed the words at the maine coon as I turned and dash away, trying to put as much distince between us.

He didn't even follow me, shows how much he really cared. I collapsed in a small clearing leaning against a small junkpile the sobs shaking my lithe brown body.

_'Incompatible, it don't matter though_  
_'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_  
_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_'

I stood up and began pacing the clearing singing out my heart break.

_'Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life?_  
_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone'_

I sobbed at the words, feeling defeated and cold.

_'Here we are again, circles never end_  
_How do I find the perfect fit?_  
_There's enough for everyone_  
_But I'm still waiting in line_'

That's all I did, I just waited in line for the impossible perfact match to walk along and sweep me off my feet.

_'Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_  
_They're all good but not the permanent one_'

None of my relationships ever were.

_'Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone'_

I gently leaned back against the pile again sinking down until I had my arms wrapped around my legs and my face buried in my knees.

"Don't cry, please, you look even more beautiful when your eyes aren't bloodshot from tears, plus it's a waste of water."

I wiped at my face and looked up in confusion at the green eyes of the black and white patched tom. "What?"

Alonzo tilted his head and jumped from the pile, landing beside me and taking a seat on the ground. "Crying is a waste of water?"

I smirked slightly but shook my head. "No, before that."

"Umm," He tapped his chin in his usual cocky maner. "Your eyes are bloodshot?"

I smacked his forearm, giggling slightly. "No, the bit about me being beautiful."

"Oh!" He gently cupped my face in his paw and smirked with the same cocky maner as when he tapped his chin. "What about it? do you doubt my judgement? Cos with that smile on your face you looked more beautiful then a cloudless night sky with the full moon smiling down on the dreaming world below."

I stared gently into his emeralda eyes, looking for a hint of dishonesty. "Really?"

"Really, really."

I smiled widely as he closed the gap between us and kissed me passionetly. He wrapped a gentle arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck savouring the tender moment.

He pulled back after a couple of moments but even then the kiss had left us breathless. He rubbed his thumb gently across my face wiping my newly shed tears from my face. "Why are you crying?"

I smiled in utter joy and laughed lightly. "Cos I've found my soulmate."

* * *

_A/N_- _AWWWWW! I LOVES THE LONZO/CASS FLUFF!_

_R&R PLEASE!_

_HOPED YOU LIKED IT!_


	2. extra chapter for LadyTeazer

_**Ummmmm I was asked by LadyTeazer to up load a fake chapter for this story for some reason **_

_**soooooo this is for whatever purpose LadyTeazer had in mind**_...

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy**


End file.
